


At the end

by anilorak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anilorak/pseuds/anilorak
Summary: Draco has to make a choice that will define his future





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so smol... sorry i had an idea a few years back but yeah

“I can’t do it. I can’t kill him.”  
“And why is that stupid boy?”  
“Draco, the Dark Lord said for you to do something, and you’ll do it” I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around and look at my aunt.  
“I can’t” I whisper. My eyes are starting to burn. “I can’t” I say directly at him.  
“Why?” he asks with a calm voice that it’s starting to freak me out. I look at my mother. She know why I can’t kill him, she know what I am.  
“Draco. Answer him” I hear my aunt and I turn to my mother.   
“Everything will be aright” she says silently and I nod. I look at my aunt “Okay aunt Bella” I say and she smiles.  
“So stupid boy, why can’t you kill Harry Potter?” My heart hurt when he says his name. I look at his eyes.  
“I can’t kill … Harry Potter…”  
“Because”  
“Because … I-I love him” As I say that I close my eyes and embrace myself to what could possibly come from him.  
“Avada kedavra” I hear him at the same time I hear my mother and my father screaming my name. I open my eyes and I see the green light coming out his wand.  
That was it.   
The death I've try so hard to achieve in the last year would come not by my own hands but because I loved him too much.  
I close my eyes.  
I'm thinking about him.  
His eyes. Those perfect green eyes piercing my soul.  
I can see his lips. The lips I so desperately needed to feel.  
As I feel myself fall, I smile and keep my eyes close.

I can’t hear. 

I can’t see.

I can’t feel.


End file.
